


Bruises

by Lori Lane (LoriLane)



Category: Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriLane/pseuds/Lori%20Lane
Summary: Dean Winchester and Eliot Spencer walk into a bar
Relationships: Eliot Spencer/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Bruises

The two men faught for dominance. Dean had a slight advantage since Eliot kindly grew his hair out to the perfect hair pulling length. Eliot was incredibly fast though. Almost unnaturally fast. Dean resisted the urge to growl "Christo". If the cowboy could walk into the heavily warded room chances were he's human.  
  
Eliot tried to pull Dean's shirt over his head but forgot to undo the buttons first. The flannel fabric got caught at Dean's chin and trapped his arms over his head. Eliot's first impulse was to be annoyed, but then he realized that this effectively blindfolded and bound the other man. Yes. Yes, this would do nicely.  
  
This guy was fucking hot. He was obviously a man who was physically active without being a gym bunny. Eliot had no tolerance for gym bunnies. Too much bulk and you lose speed. Dean Winchester however was perfect. He was fucking streamlined. Eliot's breath hitched as he saw two bruises adorning each hip bone. Oh. That was just _pretty._  
  
Eliot pressed his thumbs into the pink marks making them flush white then red. Dean panted in his flannel cage. Eliot sucked and then nipped at a bruise. "Where'd you get these, Winchester?"  
  
Dean took a shakey breath. "You want the sexy version or the truth?"  
  
Eliot smirked against Dean's belly, "truth... then you can turn me on with the sexy lie."  
  
"Truth is I almost fell off a staircase until my brother grabbed the back of my belt."  
  
Eliot unbuttoned Dean's pants, "Gimme the sexy version now."  
  
Dean freed himself from his shirt and leered down at Eliot on his knees, "they're from being fucked into a mattress. Think you can give me some new ones?"  
  
Mouth met mouth in a deep biting kiss. Eliot disingaged just long enough to hum into Dean's ear, "Yeah. Yeah, you'll look good wearing my marks, boy."


End file.
